


Right In Front Of You

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: After a trying day, and after listening to Lennier angst over his unrequited love for Delenn, Vir finally snaps. In doing so, he lets slip about his own feelings for Lennier.





	Right In Front Of You

Vir had tuned out about five minutes ago. He didn't need this. Not today, and not ever, really. He'd heard enough about everyone's unrequited love, especially Lennier's. He had his own to deal with! 

"I cannot believe I decided to be present at the wedding." Lennier sighed. 

"I'm sure it was tragic for you." Vir replied, deadpan.

Lennier looked up at the Centauri.

"Vir, are you all right?" he asked, genuine concern on his face.

"No, I'm not," Vir replied, sharply. "Goodnight."

He stood and started walking away, but Lennier caught up.

"Vir-" he said.

"No!" Vir loudly snapped at him, eyes blazing with fury. "You're so hung up on  _her_ that you can't see what's right in front of you!"

Horror spread over Vir's face at what he'd just revealed, and he ran.

* * *

"I can't believe I  _did_ that." Vir mumbled, collapsed on the sofa, feeling utterly broken. 

"Perhaps it was for the best." Londo absently suggested.

"Maybe. I doubt it. It's just... I've  _never_ been that angry before. And at  _Lennier_ of all people..." Vir said, trailing off when he saw that Londo was writing at his desk and not paying any attention to him. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Londo looked up and realized what he should be doing when he saw Vir's dejected figure dragging his feet toward his bedroom.

"Vir," Londo said, approaching his assistant and putting a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"No," Vir replied, looking at Londo with wet eyes. "No, Londo, I'm not."

He let Londo pull him into his arms.

"I meant what I said, Vir," Londo told him. "It might be a good thing that Lennier knows about your feelings for him. He could walk through that door at any minute, and when he sees you his infatuation with Delenn will snap away. Because he will realize that he has a chance at an actual, good relationship with someone who loves and cares for him very deeply."

Vir laughed huffily, before pulling away from Londo. 

"That's doubtful! But thank you, Londo." he said, smiling slightly.

"You've done enough for me," Londo told him. "If Lennier comes, I'll ask you before letting him in."

"Thank you."

* * *

Lennier stood in front of Londo, a little nervous.

"Lennier," Londo greeted. "You're here to see Vir, I presume."

"Yes, if he wants to see me," Lennier replied. "Is he all right?"

"Yes. Give me one moment." Londo s, disappearing into his quarters.

Awkwardly, Lennier stood outside, very aware of all the people staring as they walked past. After a few minutes, Londo came back.

"Come in. He's in that room there." he told Lennier, pointing to a door.

As he walked, Lennier could feel Londo's glare following him. He hesitantly stepped into Vir's room.

"Vir," he greeted. "Thank you for seeing me. I... I wasn't certain you would."

"Of course I would, Lennier," Vir sighed, not looking up. "I'm sorry."

Lennier sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine," he assured Vir. "I was just confused. And worried about you."

Vir was silent.

"Vir, what did I do?" Lennier asked, sounding a little desperate.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Vir quietly replied.

"Then... what you told me, before you left... what did you mean?" Lennier asked.

Vir's breathing hitched.

"R-Remind me what it was that... that I said." he requested.

"'You're so hung up on her that you can't see what's right in front of you'." Lennier quoted.

Vir let out a shuddery sigh.

"I was telling you that... you're so blinded by your love for Delenn that... that... that you can't see  _my_ love for... you."

Looking away and closing his eyes as though in pain, Vir tried not to let tears fall. 

"Vir," Lennier whispered, the hand on Vir's shoulder tightening its grip. "Why now?"

Vir hadn't been sure about his answer to that question until that moment.

"I'm tired," he replied. "I'm tired of responsibility. To my world, to the station, to Londo, to you. I'm tired of keeping myself together for everyone around me."

Lennier looked away from Vir.

"I had seen this coming. I had seen... cracks in your persona. But I assumed that you would talk about it when you felt ready," he told Vir. "If I had known that this kind of outburst would result... I would have brought it up with you. I... I feel I have neglected you, and I am sorry."

"Lennier, you haven't neglected me." Vir reassured Lennier.

"But I haven't been a good friend," Lennier argued. "And even if I didn't know, I put you through emotional hardship. For that, at least, I apologize."

Vir hugged Lennier delicately.

"If it makes you feel better, you're forgiven." he told him.

Lennier pulled away from Vir.

"You were right. I have been too 'hung up' on Delenn to notice opportunities for better and happier relationships," he said, before taking Vir's hand. "I find myself wanting to try to love you. Vir, let me fall in love with you. Give me the chance to do that. Let me try to make a relationship between us work. Please."

After hesitating for a second, Vir confidently surged forward and kissed Lennier.

"I will give you every chance you need." he murmured.


End file.
